Past Reflections
by Darkness Shade
Summary: My own take on a SA2 prequel of sorts. Shows events prior to SA2. Plus Ryan expresses his worry.


Past Reflections  
By  
Sega1cool  
  
Sonic the Hedgehog and all charecters are property of their respective companies, so please don't  
sue me b/c its all in good fun.  
  
  
----------------------------  
Knothole Village  
  
"Sonic, I've got a bad feeling about this. Something is wrong."  
"Don't tell me your still tense over what you sensed a month ago."  
"I am and I'm worried that it has been so long and nothing has happend."  
"Ryan, you're just being paranoid."  
"Maybe so, but that star we saw the other night may not be what it seems."  
"Whatever, if something does happen, we will know about it."  
"Okay, but try to be on guard."  
  
-----------------------------  
G.U.N. Headquarters  
  
"Sir, I believe something is going on on the space colony ARK."  
"We'll wait until he makes a mistake and then strike. Got that?"  
"Aye, aye, sir!"  
  
-----------------------------  
Space Colony ARK  
Development Lab  
  
"Maria, it is almost done."  
"Oh, Grandfather Gerald, he is so cute."  
"I'm glad you like him, Maria."  
Machinery is working as we see a lifeform begin to stir in the stasis pod.  
Suddenly, the form appears as a black hedgehog with red stripes in his quills.  
  
-----------------------------  
G.U.N. Headquarters  
  
"Sir, I've just learned that the ARK space colony has been compromised. We are too attack and stop  
whatever is going on there.  
"Alright, soldier. Gather the troops were heading out."  
  
-----------------------------  
ARK Space Colony  
  
"Prof. Gerald, I think you should see this."  
"What is it?"  
"There is a large ship approaching."  
"Oh my God! Its G.U.N. We need to evacuate now."  
Unfortunately, not many are lucky enough to escape.  
A single capsule can be seen exiting, flying towards Mobius.  
  
------------------------------  
Badlands  
  
A black hedgehog can be seen, shaking off the effects his space trip has given him.  
"Why? Why Maria? Why did you have to..." the hedgehog cannot finish this sentence.  
"What's that? G.U.N.! I'm going to take those guys down like they did to those on the ARK."  
The black hedgehog tries his best to fight back, but his efforts are just not enough.  
  
"Soldier, status report."  
"We have captured Project Shadow as ordered."  
"Good Job, soldier. Now return to base and await further orders."  
"Yes, Sir!"  
"Everyone, prepare the hedgehog for transport, we're returning to base."  
  
--------------------------------  
Knothole Village  
3:35 A.M.  
  
Usually, no one would be up at such an hour.  
However, a certain human could not sleep.  
"This is still bugging me, nothings happend yet. I guess I should be happy, but it makes me nervous  
thinking that something may still happen." Ryan thought outloud to himself.  
Luckily, no one could hear him seeing as he was resting at the Ring Pool.  
As he looked up at the night sky, he noticed a shooting star.  
"Please let whatever will happen turn out good." Ryan wished.  
  
---------------------------------  
G.U.N. Headquarters  
  
"Make sure to secure him tightly in that stasis pod."  
The black hedgehog was still unconscious and unaware of what was happening to him.  
"Sir, Project Shadow is locked away securely. There is no way he'll ever get out of this."  
"Good. Now seal off access to the containment pod and install all security protocols."  
Typing away at the computer, the soldier locked Project Shadow away for good.  
"Now as for you Prof. Gerald...."  
  
---------------------------------  
Robotropolis  
Robotnik's Headquarters  
  
"Sir, there is an incoming message."  
"Put it on screen Snively."  
"Yo, what's up Fat man? It's time, here is all you'll need to know on the plan, and then some.  
Just remember to hold up your part of the deal."  
"This is most interesting, Snively. I like how this human thinks. Prepare defensive measures for  
while I'm gone."  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
-------------------------------------  
Entrance to G.U.N. headquarters  
  
"This is the spot. If the passwords that human gave me are correct, this should be easy."  
Entering the password, Robotnik snuck in through a hidden entrance and began his infiltration of  
the G.U.N. headquarters.  
  
---------------------------------------To be continued--------------------------------------------  
  
Previous Works:  
Chaotic Destinies  
The Day After  
The Return  
New Problems  
  
Coming Works:  
Lights in the Darkness Part 1 in SA2 conversion  
Out of the Darkness Part 2 in SA2 conversion  
The Final Act Part 3 in SA2 conversion 


End file.
